In a Second Life
by officespace
Summary: Dharma Montgomery is born again into a new life where she retained the memories of her past life. Aaron Hotchner is struggling after a tough case and takes some time off to clear his head. The two meet and attraction is almost too much to handle. Dharma/Aaron. Mention of character death.


**In a Second Life**

**Summary: Dharma Montgomery is born again into a new life where she retained the memories of her past life. Aaron Hotchner is struggling after a tough case and takes some time off to clear his head. The two meet and attraction is almost too much to handle. Dharma/Aaron. Mention of character death.**

Aaron Hotchner wiped the blood from his face with the back of his blistered hands. This case had been particularly brutal and one that hit too close to home for Hotch. The team had just watched their Unsub blow themselves up after they cornered them. This Unsub was a woman and she was wanted for drowning eleven boys after she snapped when she lost her son in a tragic daycare pool accident. Throughout the case Hotch could feel his soul tearing as they discovered the bodies of each boy. Each child reminded him of his own and no matter how badly he wanted to catch this Unsub nothing could bring back the eleven dead boys that lay in her wake.

It was early in the evening and the jet needed refueling, so they would stranded in Hicksburry, Illinois till at least sun rise. There wasn't much to do in this quiet town, but it was relaxing. The team hit the bar for happy hour, they invited, almost begged Hotch to join, but he politely declined. He was tired and he needed a break. He just wanted to go home to his son and give him a great big hug. Instead the unit chief sat in his hotel room drinking alone. He knew why this case had hit him so hard and he knew there were far worse to come, but he was struggling to keep it together. Aaron thought of Jack and tried to push all the positive memories to the forefront of his mind, but every image was tainted by the memory of one of the deceased boys from the case.

That's when he felt it, it had been so long since he cried. It wasn't dramatic, just a single tear running down his cheeks, running fast to the safety of the underside of his chin. He couldn't face Jack like this, he couldn't even tell Rossi or the team. One night wasn't going to fix how he felt he needed some time off. He wiped his face and picked up his phone to call Rossi.

"Hey David. I'm fine." Hotch smiled. "Could you let the team know I'm going to drive back to Quantico? Yes. Yeah. Not right now, I just need some time. Thank you David." Hotch wasn't fooling anyone, but at this very moment he didn't care. He was grateful Rossi didn't push the matter. It was that time honored trust they built over the years that gave them each the ability to be at each other's side when they needed them. They both knew when to push and when to step back, which was a talent Hotch was very grateful for at the moment.

Hotch packed his things so he could leave before sun rise. He was actually starting to get excited about the trip. It was only about a thirteen hour drive from where he was in Illinois to Quantico. Hotch thought about taking a day or two to really enjoy the ride and clear his mind. He settled down for the night and focused on trying to get a good night's rest before his long drive back to Quantico.

* * *

It was unnaturally hot in the small town of Lorrence, Indiana. Dharma traveled through this state more times than she cared to admit and each time the temperature seemed to get hotter and hotter. Today was particularly dreadful, but not so much from the heat, but from the current condition of her car, which had died. Rest its soul. Dharma seriously considered the idea of having a funeral for it, but she didn't have the means to pick it up and bury it. Old Fateful had given her a whopping twenty good years and she deserved more than just to be abandoned on the side of the road like a piece of trash. She sighed and opted to heading back into town, which was only about three miles away. She knew a guy who fixed cars and she wasn't going to give up on Old Fateful that easily.

She walked back into town, entertaining herself about how she found herself in Lorrence, Indiana in the first place. She wasn't born here but during a time period she promptly named "The Great Search" she found herself passing through the little town of Lorrence, Indiana quite often. Very few people believed in the idea of reincarnation, even fewer believed that you could remember your past lives. It would defeat the purpose of rebirth and renewal if you remembered every one of your pass lives. However Dharma did. She wasn't sure why or how but from the day she was born, as Alice Jane Macy Thompson, she always had dreams of another life. As she grew older it became more and more apparent that the simple dreams of her childhood were the remnants of something much much greater.

When she started to remember the chapter of her past life when she meet Greg the dreams intensified. It consumed her high school life and well into her adult life. She was convinced that she had been born again into a new life, though she was still tall, skinny, and blonde, she knew she wasn't Alice Jane Macy Thompson. She knew this and it was hard for her to come to terms with her past life and her current life. Her parents in her new life were so loving and caring, but they could never understand what she was going through, so on her eighteenth birthday she left home and never looked back. Of course she wrote letters from time to time, but she was sure that if she was here that Greg must have been reincarnated too.

She had lost him too soon and it hurt worse than anything she had ever experienced in her entire life. It was quite humorous how it happened and they would have laughed about it for years had he not died that night. Dharma and Greg were on their way home from one of Kitty's charity dinners and they decided to stop at their secret spot in the woods so they could dance together under the full moon. She was driving and out from the forest emerged a doe and her fawn. They walked right into the middle of the street and Dharma didn't have time to dodge them so she took a hard left to avoid them. The car flipped into the ditch, turning a few times before taking its final resting place at the bottom of the ditch. The parts after she could never remember as clear as other parts of her past life, but what she did remember was the soft breeze of that night and the blue light from the full moon on her skin. She remembered the gentle sway of her arms and legs as she looked up into the sky as Greg carried her. She could never quite see Greg's face, but she remembered the small droplets of sweat mixed with tears falling from his face. At the time she couldn't understand why he was crying.

As it turns out the accident was quite bad and both of them were badly injured. From what the doctors told her, Greg carried her a whole two miles to the little hospital on the edge of town. They were able to save Dharma, whose wounds were more external than internal. Greg however was not as lucky. He passed out on the sidewalk at the opening of the hospital. He managed to stay alive just long enough for the EMT's to notice the badly injured couple lying on the ground. For a while Dharma simply ignored the fact that Greg wasn't there. For three days they kept Greg on life support, for two days he sat in the funeral home, and it took her ten years to finally realize he was never coming back. The pain was unbearable, the accident was supposed to be something they would laugh about for years to come. A comical story they would tell their children. It truly was funny how the night started and would have been funnier had Greg not died that night.

In her final years of her past life, she made peace with his death the best way she could, by pouring all of her energy into helping others. She made a huge impact in every person's life she met. She died knowing that she had helped so many people and changed so many lives. That's why she thought perhaps the God's were rewarding her with this new life. A second chance to find happiness, instead she wasted it chasing a ghost. She laughed lightly to herself. If she had only knew, she lied to herself often, there was only one thing she wanted out of this second life and it had become painfully obvious that the stars didn't have the same future in mind. Dharma wasn't torn up about it, she lived her new life as she did the one before it. Though she would have done anything to see Greg one last time, it was worth the twenty years for a chance to just see him again.

She kicked up the rocks and sand on the side of the ride. She made it just in time to catch the car shop owner as he was about to leave for lunch. She hadn't given up on her great search, though it had taken a backseat to her life at the moment as she worked on trying to force herself to move on. That's why she was passing through Lorrence to see her new life parents Amy and Tim who lived in Ohio. A new chapter should begin by revisiting the old, that's why she wanted to reconnect with her new life family.

* * *

Hotch drove down the dirt road off the beaten path. He had been driving since dawn and this trip was proving to be more relaxing than he thought. It was almost two in the evening and he was thinking about finding an inn to stay at for the night. He texted Rossi and said he should be back in two days, but his old friend told him to take as much time as he needed. He was grateful for his friend, who was willing to give Jessica a break from watching Jack. As Hotch drove he thought about what kind of gift he should bring back for Jack. His son loved to read and Hotch entertained the idea of getting him some books. He was diffidently going to pick him up a snow globe and tee shirt, but he wanted to make it up to him for taking this time off to get head together. Hotch round the bin where he saw a woman leaning against the hood of her car. He wondered if she had broken down. According to his GPS there was a town not far from here. He pulled over and put his car in park and stepped out.

"Do you need any help?" Hotch tucked his car keys in his jeans and walked over to her.

Dharma didn't bother to look up from her cell phone. "Oh I'm fine. Yes!" She shouted really loud as she reached level three of her game. Hotch looked at her and waited for her to say something else, that's when Dharma looked up. She froze. Her cell phone fell from her hands. The Gods had blessed her. "Greg?"

"I'm sorry?" Hotch kicked himself for not introducing himself, he should know better than anyone how suspicious it looks for a strange man to approach a woman in the middle of no where. "I'm Aaron, Aaron Hotchner." He extended his hand. "I'm with the FBI, I'm just passing through."

Dharma rebooted her brain just in time to shake his hand so to not seem rude. "Right, Aaron, I'm Dhar-I mean Alice Jane Macy Thompson." She said way too enthusiastically.

Hotch laughed lightly. "Well it's nice to meet you Alice Jane Macy Thompson."

Dharma laughed nervously. "Please, call me AJ." She tried hard not to introduce herself as Dharma, but she couldn't help it. This man looked eerily similar to Greg, albeit a little older and the his face was worn from years of compacted stress, she couldn't deny the stark resemblance.

"Do you need any help?" Hotch looked past her at the broken down car.

Dharma looked behind her. "Oh this, no I was just about to bury her."

"Bury her?" Hotch raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, huh the tow guy was just about to come by and pick her I mean it up." She smiled awkwardly. "You know it's a car, not a person so it couldn't be a she." She laughed nervously.

"Okay." Hotch laughed with her. "Well do you need a ride into town? I checked my GPS there's one nearby."

"Sure! Oh but I should probably wait for the tow truck." She frowned.

"Oh okay. Um do you live in the town nearby? Do you have a way to get around?" Hotch couldn't help but pry he knew how dangerous it was to be alone out here.

"Nah, I'm actually just passing through. I'm on my way to see my new life parents."

"New life parents?" Hotch gave her a look, but his face was soft and relaxed.

Dharma nearly slapped her face off when her hand hit her forehand. "I mean, yeah, I mean. Well that's what I call them. You know new year new you." She laughed nervously.

Hotch couldn't help but laugh, rarely did he make a woman trip over her feet. "It's the middle of August."

"There's no time like today to start over right." She laughed nervously again. "Hey, where are you heading?"

"Um." Hotch was a little embarrassed but she was so open with him so she at least deserved the same courtesy. "I'm on a little road trip, I had a case out of town and I'm on my way back home."

Dharma dazed off into his brown eyes, she couldn't help herself. "Yeah, oh, home? To your wife? Family I mean." She laughed loudly. "I'm sorry I'm rambling."

"No it's okay." Hotch smiled. He looked up and down the road. "Hey, I don't normally do this but how far is your parent's place? I could give you a ride."

"Oh, aww. I mean you don't have to, I don't want to hold you up." Dharma mentally kicked herself. Of course she wanted to hitch a ride with him, hell she would follow him anywhere he'd go.

"It's fine, it's no trouble at all. Where do they live?"

"Um, it's ah, they live in Long View, Ohio."

"Long View? That sounds familiar, I think I have to past right through there. Let me check." Hotch ran back to his SUV.

Dharma sighed and took a slow breath in and out. That was diffidently Greg or at least he was in a past life. A part of her wondered if he recognized her too, but she knew how rare it was for people to retain memories from their past lives.

"Hey." Hotch ran back over. "I pass right through Long View. I'd be happy to give you a ride."

Dharma looked him up and down. She mock glared at him. "Okay, but before we go how do I know you're with the FBI. I'm going to need to see some ID." She said with a little sass.

Hotch laughed nervously, feeling a little silly for not showing her his badge earlier. "Of course!" He reached for his badge in his back pocket and presented it to her.

Dharma pretended to inspect the badge, she had to laugh he was so nervous and tense just like Greg. "Okay, SSA Aaron Hotchner, you have yourself a deal." Larry would be rolling in his grave right now.

Hotch smiled. "Okay, well I can take you right after the tow truck gets here, I don't want to hold you up."

"Oh it's no rush, they don't even know I'm coming."

"They don't?" Hotch looked at her softly but accusingly.

"Surprise?" Dharma laughed.

They didn't have to wait long, the tow man arrived just fifteen minutes later. Dharma's car was totally dead and Hotch felt bad for her. He could tell that she had formed some kind of attachment to the car, but he was happy that he was able to help. He missed the feeling of being to help people, in his line of work he always felt like he was too late. It was nice to do little things for people every now and then.

He drove her back into town and offered to buy her lunch at a nice little dinner near the tow shop. Since she knew the tow owner, he was nice enough to offer three hundred dollars to recycle the car. It wasn't much but she would have enough to buy a bus ticket if she needed too. She was so grateful she nearly declined, but the tow man insisted. Dharma had offered him so many kind words over the years it was the least he could do. Aaron watched their exchange and it reminded him of his team, he would do anything for them. They had done more than he could ever repay. The two left and now they were sitting in an old warn leather red booth next to a window. They had both just ordered when Hotch asked her what she did for a living.

"I'm a part yoga instructor, part holistic healer, part meditation instructor." She said proudly.

"Wow that's impressive." Hotch smiled warmly. He tried not to blush, but he was feeling so relaxed. "So you called me Greg when you saw me, is he, your husband?"

Dharma's nearly spit out her ice tea. "No, I mean, not in this life." Hotch gave her an odd look, but she waved him off. "I mean you just remind me of someone I use to know."

"Is that so." Hotch smiled.

"Yeah, he was the most amazing and astonishing man I'd ever met." Dharma looked directly at Hotch but not in his eyes.

Hotch chuckled. "Well I hope I don't disappoint." He tried to flirt.

Dharma laughed as she picked with the condensation forming on her glass. Hotch could tell bringing up the subject was making her uneasy so he changed it.

"Hey, before we leave I heard they have an amazing blueberry pie."

"Blueberry pie?" Dharma gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Yeah, if you want, I mean." Hotch looked nervously away, he didn't want to offend her by bringing up any painful memories.

"That's perfect!" She shouted.

"Okay." Hotch smiled. Her mood changed quickly. Her face softened and in that moment Dharma reminded Hotch of Haley. The way she looked at him, not just at him but through him like she was staring into the depths of his soul. It felt so real and organic, like they were meant to share this moment. Their food arrived.

"Hey, I was thinking about checking into a place and hitting the road tomorrow morning." Hotch asked nervously. He wasn't sure if he was tired or just using this as an excuse to spend more time with Dharma.

"Yeah, sure, I know the perfect bed and breakfast." Dharma grinned.

* * *

Hotch relaxed and reached his arm around Dharma's shoulder. That was the best sex he'd had in a very long time, he was long overdue and he hoped it didn't show in bed. However at this moment he didn't care. Dharma laid on his chest listening to his heart beat, she worried about what she was going to do now. She didn't want to let him go after she had just found him again, but she didn't want to push him away with her weirdness. So the two just laid there in bed enjoying each other's company.

"Aaron." Dharma whispered.

"Yes AJ?" He looked down at her.

"I know this is going sound really really weird, but I think we were made for each other." She expected him to push her away, but he laughed softly instead.

"You think so." He turned and kissed her on her forehead. He was feeling like he could go again, which was abnormally odd for him, but he restrained himself.

"Yeah." As if she could sense his incoming heat, she smiled and leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. This was going to be a very interesting night.

Hotch woke up much later than he expected. When he finally opened his eyes and stretched he noticed that Dharma was nowhere to be found. He first thought he had been played but he saw his wallet and cell phone in the same place he had left them the night before. He looked at the door and the knobbed turned and Dharma walked right through the door caring breakfast.

"Walla! Our breakfast for our bed. Eggs, bacon, French toast, and orange juice." She crawled into bed wearing just a wrinkled shirt and sweatpants. She put the tray down on his lap. Hotch was surprised.

"Wow, this looks amazing."

"It taste even better." She winked. "Whip cream?" She offered as she shook the can.

Hotch smiled, he wanted to toss the breakfast out and use the whip cream for something else, but he quickly tossed the idea out. "Yes, thank you."

They eat together and even showered together which was very surprising to Hotch. He had never been this spontaneous, but then again he didn't really date much. A matter fact he had only really had two real girlfriends and there might have been a fling in there on the years he and Haley took off, briefly. He kind of felt like Morgan in his single days, this must be what it felt like to have sex first and conversation later, but whatever this was he needed it and he was becoming more and more torn about the idea of arriving at her parent's house.

"So, Mr. Hotchner. You married what's the deal? I'm not the other woman?" Dharma pretended to interrogate him, but she didn't care which woman she was as long as she was with him.

Hotch laughed softly as he drove down the highway. "Please, call me Aaron." They had just entered Ohio. "No, my wife died."

"I'm sorry." Dharma said genuinely.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago, but I have a son." Hotch was quick to change the subject, though he wished he started with something else.

"A son?" Dharma expression changed. "Awwwww, I've always wanted to have children." She wanted to say we, her and Greg really wanted children, but fate had other plans in for them.

"Really?" Hotch was surprised how relaxed she was about the idea, he was worried that if he mentioned he had a child it would chase her away. Not that he was chose anyone over his son, but he was actually starting to like Dharma. There was something about her, that was so refreshing, he felt like he was getting better just talking to her and the sex wasn't half bad either.

"Yeah, funny thing, the way things work out." Dharma looked down at her lap as she fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt.

"Yeah." Hotch was lost for words, which was strange for him. The two sat in silence as they passed an exit sign with a lot of places to eat. "Are you hungry? There's a Dog's and Hog's on the next exit?" Hotch looked at her sincerely. Dharma looked at him.

"Sure." She smiled and Hotch couldn't help how lost he was getting in her eyes. He blushed and nodded as he pulled off the highway.

They stopped at the Dog's and Hog's which to both of their surprise was a mom and pop vegan chili restaurant. Neither seemed to mind because they were both lost in conversation the entire time. Time passed and they had already spent three hours there just laughing and carrying on like old friends. Hotch finished off his lemonade before checking his watch, it would be dark in few hours and while they could easily make it to her parents place by mid-night neither of them wanted to leave each other.

"Hey, there's a motel across the street if you want to stay the night." Hotch cautiously suggested. "It's going to rain later and you can never predict how hard it's going to be or if it's going to led to a thunderstorm or."

"It's okay, you don't have to make up an excuse to spent more time with me. Just ask." Dharma smiled and Hotch turned and laughed, she was diffidently like Haley in this respect. She could see right through him.

"Okay, how about we grab a room for the night?" Hotch said with a suggestive look in his eyes.

"Sure, but after we get another bowl of Mama Hog's Double Eggplant and Tofu Chili." Dharma flagged down the waitress.

By the time the two of them made it to the room it was already well past nine o'clock. After they left the chili restaurant Dharma had found this flyer to a bazaar and county fair. It was only thirty minutes away and it didn't take much to talk Hotch into going. They had an incredible time. Dharma laughed as she watched Hotch fail at the ring toss, but she was greatly impressed at Hotch's shooting skills. Every prize he won she made Hotch promise to give to his son. Hotch enjoyed their time shopping through the bazaar together as Dharma hunted down the perfect shea butter and infused tea she could find. It reminded them both of a time where they both were happy, something neither of them had felt in a long time.

They made their way to their motel room. Hotch tried to pull the motel key from his back pocket as he passionately kissed Dharma against the faded blue door. They giggled and kissed their way into the room where they made love well into the night. The following morning Hotch woke up with a tiny peg of sadness in his heart. His gut was churning, this was a fling and he knew it. Later today he would drop her off and he would never see her again. He sighed as turned and pulled her close, he didn't want this to end, but it wasn't like she was going to drop everything and move to DC with him. He hugged her tighter until she woke up, where they both shared a kiss. They got dressed slowly, packed, and hit the road, where neither really said a word. They both knew all conversations would lead to a good bye and maybe if neither of them spoke they would never have to say good bye.

Hotch pulled into the cookie cutter neighborhood where all the houses looked the same with their white picket fences and matching shutters. Hotch killed the engine and the two of them sat in the car for what seemed like forever. Hotch sighed before reaching to pull the keys out of the ignition.

"Hey." Dharma grabbed his hand. "This doesn't have to be good bye." She looked him straight in the eyes. There was a familiar longing in them that Hotch wasn't prepared to let go.

"I, I know, but we each have our separate lives." He didn't look at her, he didn't want the last memory of her to be of her sadly looking away as they parted ways.

"It doesn't have to be that way." She rubbed his arm.

Hotch met her gaze, he regretted it because now he knew he was starting to fall in love. "I can't ask you to leave your life and move and besides I have a very demanding job, hardly any time for a relation-" She cut him off with a kiss that was powerful enough to send shivers down his spine.

She pulled away and whispered in his ear. "Ask me."

"AJ." Hotch closed his eyes.

"Aaron, please." She didn't want to lose Aaron, he may have not been Greg, but she liked him. He was nice and honest and a good man, more than she could ever ask for.

"I." Hotch cleared his throat, he blushed but looked her straight in the eyes. "Alice Jane Macy Thompson." He said with all seriousness.

"Yes." Dharma retorted as if she already knew the answer to his question.

"Would you be willing to get to know me better and in time, perhaps, if you'd like-"

"Aaron."

"If you would like, would you be interested in moving to DC with me?" He felt a little silly like a high school boy trying to ask girl to prom, but it felt right.

"Hmm, let's see. I'll have to find a way to see you and it's about a seven hour drive, I'd have to get a car, save for gas."

"AJ."

Dharma laughed and leaned so close to Hotch their lips were only inches apart. "Yes, SSA Aaron Hotchner, I would be happy too." The two kissed passionately and made out heavy in the car, it wasn't until Hotch was almost undressed they he noticed Dharma's new life parents staring at them both. Dharma rolled down the window.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" She waved. "This is Aaron, Aaron say hi to my parents."

Hotch waved, he was a little embarrassed but he didn't mind. Perhaps this was a start to a new chapter in his life that would be filled with happiness and he was diffidently okay with that.


End file.
